


Role Rehearsal

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giant!Jeremy, Macro/Micro, Nervous pred, Pred!Jeremy, Prey!Christine, Stagedorks, Vore, reassuring prey, safe vore, stage dorks, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Giants are used to protecting humans, but not all of them are skilled at it. Jeremy's not entirely sure why things happened this way but Christine's eagerness eventually convinces him to give it a shot.





	Role Rehearsal

“You've  _ got _ to be joking.”

 

It was hard to keep his tone level at the suggestion of such a thing, blue eyes glancing down nervously at the small girl in his palm. Upon his stricken expression, she raised a brow, but never gave any sort of indication of fear - or being anything but sincere in her previous statement. That just wouldn't do. “You're… You're serious, aren't you?”

 

She nodded, beaming up at the skittish giant. “Absolutely!” Every fiber of her being emanated a strange sort of hyperfixation, one which he would've found adorable if not for the current fear he was experiencing. “It'd be really cool, don't you think?!”

 

“N-No!” Taking all his willpower to avoid jolting back, Jeremy hardly managed to stabilize himself. It was true that such an act was commonplace among other giants, using preexisting biological peculiarities to neutralize their stomachs for long stretches of time. It was true that this was a common way for humans to bond with giants, as visitors and welcomed guests to that central part of their very being. Perhaps this was an endearing and fascinating way to look at it, but one thing stood in the way of the sentimental banter taking on any such meaning for him: most giants became gradually experienced with such an act over time - experience which he sorely lacked.

 

Embarrassed by his panicked outburst, he looked down guilty. Heaving a sigh, his fingers curled around her protectively before he spoke once more. “I'm sorry, Christine; I-I don't want to risk anything. What if something happens - w-what if I don't shut it off properly?” Regretful eyes trailed down to her, softly rubbing the top of her head for reassurance.

 

Christine regarded him curiously, unsure of what to make of it all. “Haven't you done it before?”

 

“Have… Have I…?” A nervous laugh prohibited him from finishing the sentence, the message registering clearly enough. He averted his gaze for a moment, daring to look back after a moment. However, it was apparent enough from aura alone that it had caught her attention well enough, back to her typical energetic demeanor.

 

“No way - Jeremy, is this your first time?”

 

“W-Well, uh -” His free hand reached for the back of his neck, wiping away the sweat to the best of his ability.

 

“Oh, wow…”

 

Shakily, the giant regained composure, grinning sheepishly. As awkward as the situation was for him, it was honestly interesting to see how fixated Christine was getting by the minute, even if the reality of it was a little jarring. Hesitating momentarily, Jeremy gulped and managed a nod.

 

“I guess you could say it-”

 

“Awesome!”

 

Jeremy jumped slightly at Christine's interjection, having to fumble with her momentarily as she abruptly shifted around in his palm. “I thought I was the only one who hadn't been exposed to this yet; all the others seem to be fairly acquainted.”

 

“Wait, really?” Something about this knowledge snapped Jeremy out of his phobias, taking a moment to consider. “I would've thought -”

 

“- The same with you. I can only imagine the anticipation! That would also explain why you're drooling… A lot, actually.”

 

“Wha-?” Jeremy blinked, reaching up to the corners of his mouth. Thoroughly mortified by the realization, he wiped the spit away, a crimson flush spreading rapidly across his face. “Grk, sorry! I-I wasn't -”

 

Jeremy's flustered stuttering was cut off suddenly as Christine threw back her head and laughed, reviving him of at least some composure with his newfound confusion.

 

“No no, I'm not laughing at you, I promise! This is just so strange… I never thought for a minute things would turn out like this. But I guess that's real life, isn't it? No script, and no way to predict the outcome whatsoever.”

 

Jeremy sighed, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips. “Y-Yeah, I guess you're right about that.”

 

Things would've been perfectly fine and comfortable from that point forward if there had been no internal objections; however, it was at this point that Jeremy's stomach decided to betray him with a low, empty groan. His face, impossibly, brightened a few shades with embarrassment, breaking eye contact for a moment before gazing back timidly.

 

Come to think of it, the entire situation didn't seem as disconcerting at this point. With his mind less scattered, his thoughts went back to what he remembered hearing from Michael: there wasn't a physiological control center for internal matters at all, but rather a psychological basis to it. There was no voluntary switch but instead one which reacted on impulse; one minute you had normal stomach chemistry, and on a single protective notion, it neutralized and you began to breathe for both your and their sake with specialized respiratory links for such a purpose. Giants were indeed designed to be able to harbor humans whenever they needed to, unharmed and unscathed.

 

That wasn't even considering the faint allure of the emotional aspects. Assuming he willed himself, this could be a first for both of them, figuring out how to make this strange situation work. Safe, comforting… There was no stronger display of trust and no greater display of interest than such an act - interest in being with  _ him _ , from someone he loved so deeply - well, that much seemed to have convinced him. He could sense within an instant that Christine had caught on, sitting patiently, moderately confused and concerned but not alarmed.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“I-If we try this, can you promise me something?”

 

That seemed to have gotten her attention quickly enough, sitting bolt upright in his palm with growing interest.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I honestly think it'll be fine, but well… If you feel any tingling or numbing -”

 

“Don't worry, I'll let you know,” Christine reassured, heart noticeably skipping several beats in her excitement. “So does that mean you're willing to give it a shot?”

 

“We can try it,” Jeremy finally managed. “Alright, just gimme a sec.”

 

“Alright!”

 

The giant calmed himself once more, managing to avoid trembling as he lifted the small girl to his lips. It took some doing managing, however, to keep her from slipping off his hands at this stage of Christine's excitement. He eventually having to cup his hands to prohibit it, making a mental note of it for later; after all, this probably wouldn't be the last time he held her. She didn't seem to mind much, looking up at him almost casually as she leaned against his lips.

 

“Ready when you are.”

 

Anxiety returning, he managed to part his lips just a smidge before Christine scooted a bit to the side. What on earth was she -? His eyes widened at the feeling of her own tiny lips on his cheek, tensing momentarily before allowing the warm, fuzzy feeling to overcome him. With the moment that followed, he wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking, scooping her up carefully and swiftly tilting her into his open maw.

 

It wasn't until he felt her shifting along his tongue that he realized what he had done, her tone calm and a bit playful:

 

“Well, you certainly seem eager now.”

 

A small squeak of alarm escaped him, immediately placing a hand out to catch her as he deposited her unceremoniously back into his palm. “F-Fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-”

 

She merely laughed it off, shaking her head. “Don't worry! I was just surprised. It's honestly better that way - no need to keep second guessing yourself. I'll let you know if things get uncomfortable.”

 

“Alright, if you're sure…” 

 

Reassured by her words, he parted his lips once more, as wide as he could manage. Before allowing her to approach he let his tongue slip out over his teeth, assuring that she wouldn't be harmed by them in the process. A single look down, bashful but willing enough, confirmed her permission to approach. This time, however, she seemed to present a calmer aura, momentarily diluting her fascination until certain Jeremy was comfortable enough.

 

Giving him one more assuring glance, she willed herself to clamber in. With the slick surface and pooling saliva it was a little difficult, although with a couple times she managed to make it past his lips, and into the cavernous maw before her. Christine made sure to slide to the safety of the inside of his cheeks before Jeremy hesitantly closed his jaws, merely a sliver of light remaining as indication of the outside world.

 

So maybe it wasn't so bad after all; nothing seemed to be going wrong at this stage, and as he managed to assure himself of this much he relaxed considerably. However, Jeremy felt a sudden jolt as Christine finally made her way into his jaws, overpowered by the reality of it - and that peculiar taste of hers. It wasn't like anything he'd known before: sweet, sugary, with just the slightest bit of a bite to it - but it was absolutely wonderful in ways he couldn't quite describe. A long hum of approval filled his maw at the realization, having trouble steadying his tongue to allow her some space to roam around.

 

It had to have been the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced, although not completely bad. For the most part he managed to keep his composure, giving a flustered gasp the couple times he found himself tasting her on reflex. Even this she didn't seem to mind, giggling at the ticklish sensation. After a moment of this, he figured it'd be better to just get on with it; however, he could feel her scrambling towards the front of his maw before he could swallow, halting any attempts for the moment.

 

“Wait. Can I look around a little longer?”

 

Jeremy paused a moment. “Mmhmm.”

 

He tilted his head forward slightly so she slipped closer to the center, never too close to his teeth at the opening. Giving the situation his undivided attention, he kept his tongue flat enough to allow her an easier time.

 

To most humans, even with giants they trusted deeply, there was at least a lick of fear; however, there was absolutely none of this for Christine, even unconsciously. No, she instinctively knew Jeremy was genuine in his actions, and therefore didn't worry much at all about it. Even though it was hard to see, everything that was visible was amazing. The small bit of light that seeped through illuminated the maw around her, sending flecks of light along the smooth surface, saliva glistening against it like pearlescent glass. Warm drafts filled the small cavern from the depths of his lungs, shaky, then calmer still as he adjusted himself to the situation. It was already decently warm as it was, and honestly, the lining of his cheeks was softer than anything she'd ever felt before. Sure, it could be considered a bit gross, what with the drool pooling around her and soaking her from head to toe, but this hardly seemed a detriment at the moment.

 

Christine returned to the spot by his cheek, hearing the occasional suppressed giggle at the tickling sensation. It really did feel separated from reality, but in the best way possible - and her eagerness and fascination only grew with the acknowledgement that this was only the beginning.

 

Taking a minute to relax some herself, Christine tapped the inside of his cheek. “Alright, think I'm good for now. You can go ahead if you like.”

 

A confused grunt emanated around her, feeling the larger boy’s tongue pull her carefully towards the center of his maw. It wasn't long until a thick gulp was audible as he tilted his head back, sliding her closer to the back of his maw. Within an instant, Christine found herself pinned by his tongue to the roof of his mouth, only released long enough for the muscles of his throat to take hold of her, guiding her to her next destination.

 

There was something oddly natural about this, and flustered as he was Jeremy was completely devoid of fear at this point. There was nothing to worry about, even as she descended; the mild squirm or two was more reflexive, and there was still not a trace of fear in her aura. No, she trusted him completely. Already, as he placed a hand absently to her disappearing form, he could sense the shift in his biology: the respiratory accommodations were the first, then the strange sensation of biologically hard-wired titration. Able to breathe better than before, he took in a sharp breath as her presence got all the more noticeable once she slipped down his collarbone - even more so as he felt the sudden drop into his waiting stomach.

 

Even this Christine managed to go through with completely unfazed. She brushed the excess of spit off of one shoulder before managing to stand up within the confined space - but that alone was difficult with the amount of slime surrounding her. It was a little hard to see, although the occasional stomach fluids and mucus membranes had a similar glisten to them as the saliva from before. What was apparent even without vision was the cavernous feel of the area, confined yet easily five times her size.

 

“Wow…” For once on her life she was absolutely speechless, allowing the reality to come to terms with her as she crept forward to inspect the walls. A single stroke proved them to be soaked and slimy, although not unpleasant at all - especially with how soft they were, yielding to her touch ever so slightly. Thoroughly intrigued she pressed in a little more firmly, rubbing the walls with soft, smooth strokes. As if the situation weren't strange enough, she was able to feel his pulse, too, embedded within the folds, quirking an eyebrow at this discovery but saying nothing.

 

She felt the walls concave, expanding and contracting with a calm, steady undulation. A strange fluid beneath her, coming up hardly past her ankles, bubbled softly and lapped at her. Almost immediately her hand reached down to inspect this, too; it was incredibly diluted, not at all sticky like common acids and enzymes - and felt much like (and did about as much harm as) water. A satisfied smile crossed her lips; so he'd figured out how to neutralize conditions after all.

 

On the outside Jeremy sat patiently, paying close attention to the internal conditions. He could feel Christine moving about with uncharacteristically relaxed observation, wondering how things had gotten to this point. The strange sensation of the little rubs and kneads however was undeniable, sighing in contentment upon registering them. Ever-so cautiously, Jeremy slid a hand to his chest, tapping his fingers against it lightly.

 

“Y-You okay?”

 

It was actually relatively easy to hear her even from within, which surprised him to some degree. Another soft nudge met his stomach as confirmation.

 

“Yep! Everything's perfectly fine. And really, really cool…” Christine reclined against the stomach walls, tilting her head up as if to address him. As she adjusted, she was able to hear the slight hitch in his breathing, and his more or less regular heartbeat (although it was slightly elevated even outside of  _ his _ normal rate). Even if she was often clueless at the peak of her excitement, it was more than hard to overlook this time; better to make sure the same was true for him, right?

 

Rubbing the walls once more, she addressed him once more. “As for yourself?”

 

Jeremy blinked, rather startled by the question. “Oh yeah, I'm fine! It's just taking some getting used to, I guess.” Still blushing like mad, he fidgeted with a few stray locks of his curly hair. “Uh, did it meet your expectations?”

 

“No way - this is even  _ better _ than I thought!” With a hearty laugh, she flopped herself into the shallow fluids, grinning from ear to ear. “It really is like a whole different world in here…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I can't even begin to describe it,” Christine marveled, sitting up carefully. “It's just so dark and warm and comforting… I guess a part of me has always really wanted that.”

 

At this point, Jeremy's trembling wasn't from fear, placing his other hand to his overheated cheek. “Y-You don't say…?”

 

The giant grimaced as a couple all-familiar sounds rose up from within, clutching his stomach nervously at the growls and gurgles. “C-Christine…?”

 

Christine, too, noticed them, although paid little attention to the sound or the tremors they left within. “Don't worry - I'm fine. It's just talkative is all.”

 

Jeremy quirked a brow upon this statement; Christine was probably the only person he knew which would liken it to conversation, but to be fair it was these peculiarities which made her all the more charming. Nonetheless, it did assure him well enough, nodding even though he knew well enough she couldn't see. “Alright, just wanted to make sure,” he murmured, settling down once more.

 

With a gentle motion Christine stood up once more, directing herself towards one of the stomach walls once more. “It's alright, Jeremy - just relax.” She nuzzled softly into the surface, massaging it gently. His pulse and heartbeat remained irregular, although after a few moments it decidedly began to return to normal. “See? It's not too bad.”

 

“N-No, it's wonderful, really. I-I just can't stop thinking that -”

 

“- Then don't.” Her tone remained level, calm and reassuring. “I'm not going anywhere, you know.”

 

The hitch in his breath faded, a bit of external pressure noticeable as he rubbed in gently once more.

 

“I guess I see what you're saying now. Don't get me wrong, now, this whole thing is weird but… Really nice all the same. It's nice to have you this close -” He broke off, although stopped himself before his words scrambled into incoherent stuttering.

 

“It's nice to  _ be _ this close to you,” Christine replied, nudging the walls. “Thanks for agreeing to this, by the way.”

 

“It's no problem, really.” The blush still remained, although all fear had been stripped of it. He noticed the occasional movement, then no more as Christine made herself comfortable. A stray finger traced her location, giving her a gentle nudge back before reclining, both hands placed protectively over his stomach.

 

“And thank you for believing in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr, and I couldn't resist. I'm a HUGE sucker for StageDorks so... I'm sorry for tainting it. I hope you guys enjoy though!


End file.
